


Last Chance at Love

by heartoffullsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Christmas, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, School Dances, don't judge me too hard i haven't written in two years, honestly me too, lots of parties! but like friendshipy parties, mark is a transfer student, my first work!!, one sentence mentions underage drinking, the first chapter seems boring but please give me a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffullsun/pseuds/heartoffullsun
Summary: Donghyuck was stuck. Stuck between giving up on love or trying even harder for it. Everytime he seemed to be close to finding love, it disappeared. All of his friends had it; Jaemin and Jeno had been absolutely smitten for each other since freshman year, Renjun had all the boys falling for him, and Chenle and Jisung had huge crushes on each other. Where was Donghyuck’s share? Just as Donghyuck gives up on love, the new transfer changes his mind.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Canada Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> hello:]  
> this is my first au that i've written in about 2 years... i used to post on here, but i stopped... i'm back!!! (under a new name)   
> some things to note before reading: 00+99 line are seniors, chenle and jisung are juniors. i wrote this to follow the American school system because it's the only one i know! my school starts in late august/early september, so the story does as well. (hopefully it's not confusing!)   
> please enjoy + let me know what you think!

After a painfully long summer, Donghyuck was ready for his senior year of high school. His first days always started the same way: his best friends, Jaemin and Chenle, would sleep over the night before and they’d all arrive at school together. The three refused to break tradition, even with Jaemin’s routine whining about his boyfriend. Donghyuck was the most trusted driver, but that didn’t stop him from joining in on Beyonce karaoke sessions. 

“This is going to be the best year yet,” gushed Jaemin, dripping with excitement. “No drama, no heartbreaks, and just the six of us, together.” Everyone grinned in agreement. The night before, Donghyuck had paused _Legally Blonde_ just to discuss his new plan. He was sick of trying for love. For the past three years, he had done nothing besides throw himself at a new boy every four months, but it only left him heartbroken. Chenle and Jaemin were nothing but supportive. 

When they arrived at school, they met up with the rest of their friend group. Hugs were shared all around, and Donghyuck lived for it. His first bear hug was Jeno. Jeno and Jaemin had instantly clicked and started dating freshman year. Donghyuck could see why; Jeno was unnervingly attractive, got decent grades, and was a star at basketball. Donghyuck was only _slightly_ envious of how well the two fit together. After Jeno, Donghyuck was engulfed in a huge hug by Jisung. Jisung was Donghyuck’s baby; the senior adored the younger junior as if he was a little angel. Donghyuck and Jaemin were the only ones that knew about Jisung’s massive crush on Chenle, and they felt nothing but pride. And last but certainly not least, Donghyuck hugged Renjun. Renjun moved to Korea their sophomore year, and Donghyuck instantly took him under his wing. Renjun truly was the packaged deal; he had stunning looks, he was the top of the class, and he had a heart of gold. Renjun had a way with the boys at their school, too, even though he rejected everyone. Every boy had a past or current crush on him. Donghyuck could see why. 

To Donghyuck, if the five boys were around him, he didn’t need a boyfriend. Jaemin constantly showered him with affection, and the other boys gave him attention and care. Donghyuck was determined to not get his heart broken during his precious senior year. 

“Did you hear about the transfer student?” asked Jeno, after the group hugs ended. “He’s from Canada.” Donghyuck mentally prayed that the new boy was ugly, because he couldn’t have his plan ruined on the first day. 

Renjun hummed in response. “I’m giving him a tour today. Apparently, he’s into basketball and music. You all _better_ be on your best behavior, especially at lunch. He’s sitting with us.” Renjun was a member of Student Council, along with Jaemin, and he always introduced new students to the group at lunch. There was only a few minutes left until the first bell rang, but that didn’t stop Wong Yukhei from approaching the friend group. 

Donghyuck always was confused by Yukhei. The fellow senior was tall, had broad shoulders, and was a three sport athlete. He seemed to have the world and more. Girls religiously threw themselves at him, and he had a reputation for getting together with many of them. Freshman year, Donghyuck had a crush on him for a solid two weeks before categorizing him as ‘f-boy trash.’ However, Yukhei was also one of the smartest boys in school. He excelled at school, and it confused Donghyuck. Why would Yukhei be approaching them?

“Hey, Renjun?” Yukhei timidly bounced from leg to leg. He looked beyond nervous. Renjun respectfully listened. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade on Saturday?” 

Everyone except Renjun was gaping. Chenle spun around to stare at the school heartthrob. No one expected Yukhei to get off his high throne and ask _anyone_ out. Donghyuck wondered how Renjun could be so calm. 

“Unfortunately,” Renjun calmly responded. “I’m busy that day. Perhaps a member of your numerous fanclubs would like to go instead?” Yukhei’s face dropped like a hurt puppy. Donghyuck knew Renjun proudly rejected everyone that asked him out, but he couldn’t understand why Renjun would reject the boy that practically ran the entire school. Before he could ask, the bell rang and Renjun was off. 

When lunch time rolled around, the group patiently waited for Renjun and the new boy. Donghyuck had heard whispers already going around about him. Mark Lee. The name sounded sweet to him. Donghyuck had heard what people were saying about the transfer student, too. He was already on the popular list, and he hadn’t even gotten through a whole day. Even Chenle, who Donghyuck loved like a little brother, had excitedly ran up to Donghyuck after second hour, squealing about how precious Mark Lee was. _“He’s just your type. You’ll totally love him.”_ Minutes before actually meeting him, Donghyuck decided he was shielding his heart from Mark Lee. 

As Renjun approached their table, even Jaemin gasped out of surprise. Donghyuck couldn’t blame him; Mark Lee was convincingly attractive. His black hair was styled perfectly to fit his sharp face structure. He only wore a plain t-shirt and shorts, but Donghyuck thought he was breathtaking. The rumors didn’t do him justice. 

Renjun eyed each friend before introducing them. He went around the table, softly speaking the normal short and sweet introductions. “This is Na Jaemin. Student council, baking, overly-affectionate. Seriously, watch out… he’ll attack you. This is Lee Jeno, Jaemin’s boyfriend. Basketball, master of study guides, bad dad jokes. You’ll get along great at basketball season. This is Zhong Chenle. Great singer, loves movies, super loud. Park Jisung, Chenle’s best friend. They’re juniors, by the way. Shy, great at dancing, secret cuddler. And last but certainly not least, Lee Donghyuck. Hopeless romantic, a total prick, throws great sleepovers. Everyone, meet Mark Lee.” Donghyuck gave his best smile. 

Everyone welcomed Mark, inviting him to sit and eat lunch with them. As much as Donghyuck hated to admit it, Mark fit in perfectly with their friend group. He had common interests with all of them, and he didn’t seem to have a bad bone in his body. Donghyuck loathed how intriguing he was. He could only hope that the small fire in the back of his heart would go away quickly.


	2. The Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming arrives, but no one is ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii :]

After a month of school, Mark had seamlessly become the seventh member of their friend group. Donghyuck didn’t mind at all; Mark was good company. There were several things Donghyuck had discovered about Mark within one month: he played guitar, he can’t cook to save his life, and he frequently moved from place to place. (However, he was permanently residing in Korea. Donghyuck checked.) Mark had weird habits, which Donghyuck blamed on his few years of living in New York, such as biting his lip when he concentrated, getting overly excited at surprises, and cutting up his pizza before eating it. Above all, Mark was a good friend. He listened word-for-word to Renjun’s space rants, he snuck his arm around Jisung when he thought no one would notice, and he voluntarily babysat his younger sister. Jisung had taken a particular liking to Mark, which Donghyuck suspected was because he had always wanted an older brother. 

The friend group was at Chenle’s house, shamelessly messing around because his parents were on a business trip. It was the last week in September, and school had become a comfortable routine for all of them. Jeno and Jaemin were cuddling on the couch, watching a baking show as they whispered inside jokes to each other. Chenle and Jisung were playing a game on their phones beside the couple, loudly screaming when someone messed up. Donghyuck was seated next to Renjun and Mark on the island stools, just conversing. 

“Oh my gosh, I  _ love  _ you,” exclaimed Jaemin to his boyfriend, gaining everyone’s attention. Upon their confusion, he grinned from ear to ear. “Jeno just asked me to homecoming. You’re so sweet, baby.” 

“Homecoming?” Mark glanced around. “When is it?”

“A week from today,” responded Renjun. “Yukhei asked me on Monday…” 

“He  _ what?”  _ Donghyuck shrieked, glaring at the boy. “I swear, if you tell me you said no, I will literally throw a-”

“I declined,” Renjun nonchalantly spoke. “If he wants me, he’ll prove it.” 

Chenle made a skeptical face. “This is, what, the  _ third  _ time he’s asked you out? Isn’t that pretty proving?” 

“Not even an hour later he asked Mina to the dance,” Renjun fired back. “If he actually liked me, he’d stop hooking up with so many girls.” 

Donghyuck knew Renjun like the back of his hand- something was up. He loudly sighed, stretching his arms back. “Well,  _ your’s truly  _ has not been asked to the dance. Junnie, baby, if that’s your way of hinting at me to ask you, you’re going to have to make the first move,” he joked. Renjun’s shoulders fell in relief. “We can pair up with Mark- unless you already have a date, Canada boy.” 

“I don’t,” Mark awkwardly responded. “A few girls asked me, but it was a little hard to even consider saying yes… you know, since I don’t like girls…” 

If there was one thing Donghyuck was good at, it was diffusing tension in the room. “Just you wait until you get a boyfriend. The girls will fall over on the spot.” Laughter eased into the room, easily filling the previous awkwardness. Donghyuck beckoned Renjun to take a walk outside with him. The two were close in their own special way- they could read each other’s emotions like a book. The moment they stepped outside the door, Renjun collapsed into Donghyuck’s hold. 

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong,” whispered Donghyuck, rubbing circles around the older’s back. 

“What if I actually like him?” Renjun’s words were barely spoken. “What if I’ve had feelings for him since the first basketball game sophomore year? What if he breaks my heart?” He was close to crying, Donghyuck could tell. He stayed tucked away under Donghyuck’s hold, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s okay if you like him,” Donghyuck squeezed Renjun’s shoulder. “Renjun, your feelings are totally valid. I know how scared you are, especially since he’s been a flirting machine with everyone since day one, but you can’t use that as the reason to not go after what you want. Do you know what a power couple you two would be? The smartest and most handsome boys in school? You’d dominate, baby. If you give him a chance and he doesn’t change his flirting and hooking up, then the boys and I will just take a little trip to his house and give him a piece of our minds. We’re all here with you, Junnie. You’re not going into this alone; you have us.” 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Donghyuck?”

“You could certainly tell me more often.” He was shoved away in an instant. 

It was the day of homecoming, and the group was gathered at Donghyuck’s house to get ready. Donghyuck could gather a few things from observing the room: Jeno and Jaemin, who had fought the previous day, had recovered and were stronger than ever. Jisung looked like he was over the moon when he glanced at Chenle, which left Donghyuck slightly jealous that they got such an easy love story. Chenle was bubbly but sad; his step brother returned to China that morning. When his eyes connected with Jisung’s, though, the worries disappeared. Renjun, who was next to the juniors, seemed more confident than the previous weekend. He had accepted his feelings for Yukhei, and Donghyuck knew he secretly hoped for something to happen at the dance. And then there was Mark. Mark was on the left of Donghyuck, quietly preparing himself for the dance. It confused Donghyuck. Mark Lee was so put together; he knew when to be loud and boisterous, and he knew when to keep to himself. It confused Donghyuck how he could be that perfectly aligned. 

“Excited?” he asked the boy. 

Mark smiled at him. “Yeah, but also nervous. Back in Canada, someone snuck alcohol into the punch… everyone was wasted, even some chaperones.”

“You didn’t join?”

“No… I don’t like the taste of it. My old friends, though… They couldn’t get enough of it. I was the undeclared designated driver.” Mark chuckled on the memory. “Try dragging four drunk friends home in one piece. It’s a handful.” 

Donghyuck threw an arm around Mark’s shoulder. “Well, lucky for you my friend, there’s always a teacher monitoring the punch bowl. None of us are drinking.” 

“Good,” muttered Mark, shifting into Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

Mark Lee made Donghyuck frustrated. Donghyuck wasn’t going to lie to himself- he knew his tiny crush on Mark was growing day by day. He knew his heart skipped an extra beat when Mark smiled. He knew that learning Mark’s scent- the pleasant vanilla smell- was only going to sink him deeper in the helpless crush he had. But Donghyuck couldn’t help it; Mark was irresistible. He couldn’t help stealing glances at Mark during class. He couldn’t help learning how Mark reacted to things he loved, and he couldn’t help wishing Mark would look at him the same way. Donghyuck was sure that his friends could tell of his crush, but he knew they were holding back. He was the one that had vowed to not be lured in by love. With the way Mark Lee was going, though, it was going to be hard to resist. 

After eating takeout at Donghyuck’s house, the seven went to the dance. The atmosphere seemed to shift the second they stepped on the dance floor. It became playful and vibrant; bodies were pressed against each other, and any bad feelings were thrown aside for the night. Donghyuck had always loved dancing. He usually went with whoever he had been flirting with at the time, but it was refreshing to go alone for once. He didn’t even feel like he was without a date with Mark and Renjun beside him. Jaemin immediately dragged Jeno to the front of the crowd. Chenle and Jisung awkwardly stood side by side until Mark gave Jisung a look. 

“Chenle, will you dance with me?” spoke Jisung, holding his hand out. Donghyuck knew Chenle would never shut up about it to him later. 

“I would love to, Jisung Park.” 

Renjun was eyeing up Yukhei, who was at the center of the crowd. People were dancing all around him, but his date was nowhere in sight. Although it was poorly lit, Donghyuck could read Renjun. 

“Go dance with him, baby,” he encouraged, gently nudging Renjun towards the crowd. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.” With a newfound confidence, Renjun approached the crowd. Donghyuck was proud of him; he hated crowded spaces. 

“I guess it’s just you and me, then,” he spoke to the transfer boy next to him. 

“I guess so,” Mark awkwardly responded. Donghyuck really wondered why the balloons by the wall were suddenly more interesting than him. 

“Canada boy,” he forced Mark to look him in the eyes. “Dance with me.” 

Just like that, the pair joined their friends on the dance floor. Mark took a few minutes to open up, but by the second song he let loose. Donghyuck thought it was a wonder how Mark could look so attractive, even in the dim light with sweat forming on his forehead. He had to remind himself they were just there as friends. 

At the first slow dance, Donghyuck started trudging towards the water fountain in the hallway. He didn't make it far; a warm hand grabbed his before he could go. 

“Dance with me, Hyuckie?” Mark shyly smiled. Donghyuck could only repress his bright grin as his arms naturally weaved around Mark’s neck. 

“You know, I’ve never slow danced with anyone,” spoke Mark, gazing straight into Donghyuck’s eyes. “No boy has ever wanted to slow dance with me.” 

“Any boy that denied a dance with you is a fool, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck was pulled the slightest bit closer. “You’re not as terrible at dancing as I thought you’d be.” Mark could only roll his eyes and twirl Donghyuck around. 

Donghyuck learned multiple things by dancing with Mark Lee for three hours straight. One, Mark was as energetic as a bunny on Redbull when he was in the dancing mood. Two, Mark wasn’t afraid to sing at the top of his lungs to the music, even if it was out of tune sometimes. Three, when Mark slow danced with Donghyuck, he never broke eye contact once. It made a certain feeling tug at Donghyuck’s heart; Donghyuck really felt loved. He knew Mark was only being polite, but the way his eyes sparkled as he pulled Donghyuck into a tight hug at the end of the night made Donghyuck wishful. 

The group’s after-dance tradition was simple: a legendary sleepover at Donghyuck’s house. Donghyuck’s parents always happily left the house for a night out with Jaemin’s parents; the four parents had been best friends since their own college years. Jaemin and Donghyuck always pre-stocked the fridge with an extensive list of unhealthy treats. Being best friends since the day Jaemin was born, the two took pride in the sleepovers they threw. It was usually just group cuddles and movies, but it was comforting and relaxing for everyone. 

“Renjun, how was your night with Yukhei?” teased Jeno. They all had seen the two in the middle of the dance floor; they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Renjun was tucked between Donghyuck and Jisung in the group cuddle. “It was spectacular,” he replied happily. “We’re going out for coffee next week to talk about some things.” 

“Like when your first date will be?” asked Chenle. “Or how many kids you want?” 

Renjun threw a pillow at Chenle, who was safely snuggled on the other side of Jisung. “We’re going to talk about possibly dating. We’re just going to get on the same page.” 

“You really want to date him?” asked Mark from the other side of Donghyuck. 

“Yeah, I do.” The group obnoxiously cooed. 

Jaemin was already passed out; he had Chenle tightly trapped in his embrace. Jeno didn’t seem to mind; he just slipped behind Jaemin. Jisung and Renjun were entangled around each other, too. Donghyuck knew the two didn’t cuddle that much with each other, even though they both were separately such huge cuddlers. With Renjun nearly in a relationship with Yukhei and Jisung still crushing on Chenle, the two took advantage of the opportunity to cuddle. Everyone else fell asleep easily, but Mark and Donghyuck couldn’t. 

“Jeno mentioned how you’ve given up on love,” Mark whispered. “Why?”

Donghyuck shifted to face him. “Your heart can only break so many times, Mark. I was sick of getting my hopes up for nothing. I fall in love really easily, but it’s never been reciprocated. I just didn’t think it was worth searching for anymore.” 

“Oh,” Mark slid his palm into Donghyuck’s under the blanket. “That makes sense, I guess.” 

With Mark’s hand in his, Donghyuck was able to easily drift into sleep, missing the longing stare Mark gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of my school dances have been incredibly terrible so this was fun to write :]


	3. Continuous Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays roll around, and Donghyuck's feelings catch up to him.

When basketball season rolled around, Mark and Jeno’s mood swings rocketed up. Basketball was their everything. It was the first game of the season, and the rest of the friend group appeared to cheer them on. Donghyuck was  _ not  _ a basketball fan, but he had attended every game since Jaemin and Jeno started dating. Renjun had never been to a basketball game.  _ “You’ll never get me in a gym with smelly boys that have egos the size of a planet.”  _ But after his coffee date with Yukhei, Renjun was no longer single. By dating the captain of the basketball team, the boyfriend requirement was simple: show up to basketball games. Donghyuck knew Renjun despised every second of it, but when Yukhei excitedly waved at him while warming up, Renjun cheered as loud as he could. 

Donghyuck was happy for his friends; he really was. But when he has Renjun and Jaemin on both sides of him, hollering proudly for their boyfriends, it made him want a boyfriend even more. He wanted to be like Jeno and Jaemin, who practically lived at the same house because of how much they slept over. He wanted to be like Jisung and Chenle, who were both separately confident about their feelings, even if they weren’t actually together. He wanted to be like Renjun and Yukhei, who were the school’s power couple. He wanted to be in love. 

When Jeno previously bragged about how Yukhei, him, Mark, Daniel, and Chan were the dream team, Donghyuck didn’t actually believe him. But seeing them play together, Jeno’s point was proven. The team, in general, blended smoothly. They had the perfect mixture of body types and playing styles, and everyone seemed to get along. The starting five, most who took up Donghyuck’s friend group, worked flawlessly together. Including Mark. 

Donghyuck begged his eyes not to look at Mark because he knew they would never leave once they did, but when the game started, his eyes went to Mark in an instant. Mark seemed truly comfortable- truly himself- when playing basketball. He had only been at their school for about three months, but Mark played as if he had been the star since he set foot in high school. Mark Lee was in his element, and Donghyuck loved watching. 

The game ended quickly, with their team triumphantly winning. When the boys came out of the locker room, they were greeted with tons of ‘great jobs’. Donghyuck took pride in his extra self, setting the bar high for the actual boyfriends in the room. He threw his arms around Jeno, plopping a sloppy kiss on his cheek and congratulating him. He then gave Yukhei a big hug, telling him how great he played. He greeted and congratulated some more players, but then there was Mark in front of him, in all his glory. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck carefully grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “You were amazing.” Donghyuck could’ve gone on for  _ hours  _ about how well Mark played, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush.  _ Just friends. Just friends.  _

“Thanks, Hyuckie,” mumbled Mark into Donghyuck’s hair. 

A few weeks passed by, and Christmas was quickly approaching. The basketball team was performing an outstanding season so far, and Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jaemin dragged the two juniors along to every game. Donghyuck’s massive crush on Mark seemed to refuse to dwindle, and Donghyuck was getting stressed. He had sent a quick text to Jaemin and Chenle to meet for coffee. When the two boys sat down, Donghyuck didn’t notice. He was concentrated on his coffee in front of him, eyebrows furrowed and lip bit. 

“Donghyuck, what’s wrong?” asked Chenle, holding his hand. 

Donghyuck looked up nervously. “My plan is failing. I have a crush on Mark Lee.” He was met with smiles, but he didn’t want to see them. 

“We know, bub,” spoke Jaemin calmly. “We’ve known for a while. It’s really obvious.”

“But you know I don’t want to be disappointed again. I don’t want it to end badly.”

Chenle cleared his throat. “You know, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from endearing Jisung and Mark’s video game sessions, it’s that Mark is loyal. Even if Jisung is about to die, he’ll stick by his side and die with him. He cares about all of us, Hyuck, but especially you. He wouldn’t break your heart; he cares about you too much.”

“He doesn’t even like me back,” whispered Donghyuck. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his words. “You know that’s crap. He looks at you with stars in his eyes. He lets you hold his hand and feed him. You two are practically already dating! He likes you, Hyuck. It’s different from the old guys. He really likes you.” 

“Just… Just see what happens at Christmas or New Years, okay?” suggested Chenle. “Everyone reveals their true feelings at the holidays.” 

Following Chenle and Jaemin’s advice, Donghyuck didn’t let himself think about Mark until Christmas. It was a day after Christmas, and the group was meeting at Jeno’s house to celebrate. Not only did the group love to buy everyone individual presents, but they did a Secret Santa and a white elephant gift exchange as well. For the Secret Santa gift, Donghyuck got Jaemin, which was the easiest gift he ever had to buy. Jaemin had arrived early to make his iconic Christmas cookies, and he and Jeno had proudly spiced the house up in Christmas decor. It made sense that Jaemin would be able to put extra decorations throughout the already extravagant house- he was over so often that Jeno’s parents considered him one of their own. 

“Merry Christmas, Hyuckie! I love you,” Jaemin gave Donghyuck a hug and a kiss as he arrived. The house smelled like candy canes and cinnamon, and fairy lights made the house seem surreal. 

“I love you too, Nana. Merry Christmas. You did a great job,” Donghyuck made himself at home. If there was one house he was at more than his own and Jaemin’s, it was Jeno’s. It was the unofficial official party house. Not to Donghyuck’s surprise, he was the first one there. While talking with the couple and eating perfectly baked Christmas cookies, Donghyuck didn’t think life could possibly get any better than it already was.

The rest of the group shortly arrived after Donghyuck, bringing more excitement to the party. Mark wore an oversized Christmas sweater, which Donghyuck thought was too precious of a sight, and he crashed next to Donghyuck on the couch as soon as he arrived. 

“Merry Christmas, Hyuckie,” he whispered, grinning at the younger boy. 

Donghyuck found himself in his normal place, safely under Mark’s arm. “Merry Christmas, Mark Lee. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“My present for you isn’t here right now,” said Mark. “I want to give you it later when it’s just us.” 

Donghyuck wouldn’t lie that his heart skipped a beat. “I’m sleeping over, then?” 

Mark hummed and patted Donghyuck’s head as the group gathered around to exchange gifts. 

Christmas celebrations were always excitedly overdone with the seven; they loved expressing their adoration for each other. Jaemin and Jeno were celebrating their fourth Christmas together; they had spent the past days with each other’s families and given their gifts in private. Donghyuck knew it had been heartfelt; Jaemin called him on Christmas night, crying about how sweet Jeno was. Donghyuck loved his friends with all his heart, but when he looked at the boy next to him, he wished he had the same kind of relationship. 

After a day of partying and group cuddles, Donghyuck went to Mark’s house. He wasn’t nervous at all; after a semester of being friends with Mark, sleepovers were a regular occurence. Mark’s parents liked Donghyuck. The moment he arrived, he was met with hugs and greetings. Donghyuck  _ adored  _ Mark’s five year old sister, Marie. She was an adorable younger version of Mark, and she was full of bubbliness and cheeriness. She reminded Donghyuck of Mark, especially her smile. After small talk with Mark’s family, Donghyuck was whisked away to Mark’s room. 

“Hyuckie, do you want your present?” 

“Sure, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck thought Mark looked majestic in the moonlight of his room. He was only in a t-shirt and sweatpants, but Donghyuck found him the prettiest. 

“Close your eyes and hold out your arms,” Mark softly spoke. He slid his left hand into Donghyuck’s hand, and Donghyuck felt something hold in his other hand. “Okay, open them.” 

When Donghyuck opened his eyes, there was a simple, silver bracelet. Mark held his hand out, showing a matching one. Donghyuck felt his jaw drop; he could see on Mark’s face how much it meant to him. Mark took his hand from Donghyuck’s and put the bracelet on Donghyuck himself. Mark showed the inside of the bracelet. There was an engraved sun, and Donghyuck felt his heart race. 

Mark put his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. “You mean  _ so  _ much to me, Donghyuck. You’re my sun. You bring me so much happiness, and I’m eternally grateful for you. You mean the entire world to me, Hyuckie. I appreciate you so much.” He looked like he was going to start crying; Donghyuck wanted to give him the world. 

“Canada boy,” Donghyuck breathed out, giving him a tight hug. He could stay in that position for ages; with Mark in his grasp, anything was possible. “You’re an angel, you know? An absolute angel.” When they broke out of their hug, Donghyuck could only think of one thing: kissing Mark. 

New Year’s came quicker than expected. Donghyuck took New Year’s celebrations  _ very  _ seriously; every year, he threw a party with his friends, while all the parents got together at Jaemin’s house. Donghyuck adored New Year’s. It was the time for a fresh start, a clean slate, and a new Donghyuck. This year, Donghyuck only had a few things on his New Year’s resolution list: 1) graduate high school, 2) ditch his ‘no love’ plan, and 3) kiss and date Mark Lee. When Donghyuck had returned home after sleeping over at Mark’s after the Christmas party, he FaceTimed Chenle and Jaemin in excitement. As he recapped the gift and what happened, his best friends screamed that ‘Mark was in love with him’. (Donghyuck secretly wished they were right.) With the help of his friends, he had an entire confession plan for his party. Being together with all of his friends was the most important part of New Year’s for Donghyuck, but he didn’t mind if a boyfriend also resulted. 

The group energetically piled into Donghyuck’s well-decorated house at seven o’clock. Mario Kart, one game of Monopoly, and karaoke were all traditions that they hadn’t ever broken. Donghyuck loved having the house to himself and his friends; they could do anything they wanted. It was forbidden for anyone to fall asleep at all, even when the clock struck twelve. After kisses and hugs were exchanged, they always stayed up all night talking and watching movies. (and re-enacting popular baking shows, courtesy of Jaemin and Jeno)

Exactly ten minutes before the clock turned twelve, Donghyuck pulled Mark aside to talk. The rest of the group was playing Mario Kart, and no one minded. 

“What’s up, Hyuckie? Are you okay?” 

Donghyuck smiled and took Mark’s hand into his own. “I’m more than okay, don’t worry. I just wanted to tell you something before the countdown.” He took a deep breath and let his feelings flow out. “Mark, I’m sure you know the way I look at you. Or how I give you extra attention. You’re special to me. I tried my hardest to not let myself gain feelings for you, but it was useless. Everytime I’m with you, they just grow stronger. I have such intense feelings for you, and I didn’t want to go into the new year without you knowing. You called me your sun… Well, I’m calling you my core. You make me better, more energized, and more happier. I just  _ really  _ like you, Mark Lee. I’ve been wanting to tell you since Christmas.” 

Donghyuck thought it was impossible to fall more in love with Mark, but Mark’s reaction to his mini speech was  _ priceless.  _

“I really like you too, Donghyuck. You’re seriously incredible.” 

And with that, Mark moved his hands to Donghyuck’s face and gently kissed him. Donghyuck knew it was both of their first kisses, but he loved every bit of it. It wasn’t a great kiss, but it was more of who it was with that mattered to Donghyuck. Donghyuck thought he knew what living was like, but in that moment, he felt more alive than ever. 

After kissing Mark’s cheek, Donghyuck said, “Don’t ask me out until after our New Year’s kiss. The first of the month is much easier to celebrate.” 

When the countdown took place, it was in Donghyuck’s living room with seven of the boys, plus an added Yukhei. (Donghyuck didn’t mind. Since the start of basketball season, he had grown quite fond of Yukhei.) Jeno and Jaemin were wrapped up in each other’s presence, Renjun and Yukhei were whispering little promises to each other, Chenle and Jisung were holding hands and smiling contently, and Mark and Donghyuck were admiring their matching bracelets. It was perfect. After the “Happy New Year” yells, the couples kissed- minus Chenle and Jisung, who only hugged and kissed each other’s cheeks.  _ “My first kiss with Park Jisung will be so special. It’ll be after New Year’s- maybe when we go ice skating.”  _

After Donghyuck and Mark kissed, Mark beat Donghyuck to the big question. “Lee Donghyuck, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Mark Lee, I would love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :]  
> I can't smell so idk if cinnamon and candy canes smell good... google said so?   
> Me, reflecting on the one relationship I've been in: Communication Is Key (consider this a spoiler... or a warning?)  
> Also I'm sorry this is kinda moving fast,,, i promise i have a plan! I want to just like highlight key parts of their senior year while going through a kinda storyline..   
> I hope everyone is staying safe and finding some happiness through this tough time! I've had my ups and downs, but writing helps take away some stress. If you ever need a friend, I have all the time in the world :]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :]  
> come be friends with me on twitter! @/heartoffullsun  
> stan nct + kpop :]


End file.
